


Welcoming You

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: "Have we ever met before?""I don't think so. But, you feel familiar."—or, another soulmate AU you didn't ask for.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Welcoming You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random drabble finished in one sitting, I don't even know what this is.

_"Have we ever met before?"_

_"I don't think so. But, you feel familiar."_

_: : :_

**Chan** met this blond stranger for the nth time this week. The first one was on his way to his work place, on the busy morning train. They had stood up side by side, but Chan didn't really notice except for this person's bright blond hair that stood out among the sea of black hair. It was cute. It was gorgeous. It was a lot of thing at once.

The second time was on the next day, on the morning train, again. This time, Chan glanced at him openly, and smiled bashfully when the stranger caught his eyes.

The third time was today. Apparently this blond stranger also got off at the same station as Chan's. He wondered why he never meet him before this. This time, the stranger met Chan's eyes first and smiled, too.

Perhaps it was on the way this stranger's eyes gleamed when he smile, or maybe it was the way his hair danced lightly when the train finally departed again—anyhow, Chan felt the urge to came up to him and greeted him. And, that he did.

This stranger had oddly expecting him to come—he was taking his time on the crowded elevator, letting other people to walk ahead of him, as if he waited for Chan to come.

"Hi," Chan called lightly.

It was just dawned upon him that he didn't know how to explain himself to this stranger. Saying that he just need to talk to him? Or, mentioning how pretty his blond hair was? No. It sounded creepy, and he was not a creep. It was just—it was hard to explain.

"Hello, good morning." The stranger replied. Up close, his smile was even more dazzling. "Can I help you?"

And it hit Chan, after blinking blankly for several times in response for the smile. Somehow, he knew that smile; the way it curved upwards beautifully, the way he knew the creases it made on this stranger's cheeks. It was like tracing his own palm—he knew where the soft dimples started and ended, he didn't know how many times he had brushed his fingers on them.

"I'm sorry, but, have we ever met before?" Chan blurted out, clenching his hand silently in his coat's pocket.

"I don't think so," the stranger crunched his nose. "But, you feel familiar."

"I know, right? I know this sounds very weird and creepy, but I don't know why I had this urge to talk to you, and I can assure you I am not a creep, if I make you uncomfortable—"

The stranger laughed. "You're rambling again."

It silenced both of them. _Again_ , the stranger had said. As if he had known Chan for so long he had memorized how Chan would ramble if he felt nervous—

"I'm Seungsik," The stranger broke their silence first with a warm and even wider smile from before. Somehow, Chan knew it wasn't the best and the widest grin this stranger had ever made. Seungsik offered his phone, a series of number was on displayed on its screen. "I don't know why I do this, but here's my number, if you—uh, if you ever want to—"

Hastily, Chan reached for his own. "I'm Chan! Yes, I would like to meet you again. Definitely. Obviously."

Seungsik laughed again, and, oh, if it wasn't the best thing to hear the first time in his morning, Chan didn't know what was.

"So," Seungsik said shyly. "See you again?"

Chan was grasping his phone, with Seungsik's number in it, as if his life was depended on it. But, maybe it really was, who knew.

"Of course," Chan breathed, waving his phone. "I will see you again, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
